Nunca Digas Nunca
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Kanji está enamorado de Yukiko, pero cree que ella nunca gustaría de alguien como él. Al final es su sempai quien termina enseñándole que nunca hay que decir nunca. KanjixYukikoxKanji


No se que onda pero me enamoré de esta pareja así que decidí hacer un fanfic sobre ellos XDDD jajaja, en fin, espero que les guste =P  
**DISCLAIMER:** Ni Persona 4 ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo tan solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans nwn

* * *

**Nunca Digas Nunca**

Todo comenzó aquel día, el cielo estaba nublado como acostumbraba, pero aún así, eso no influía en el estado de ánimo de Yukiko Amagi ni en el de su mejor amiga, Chie Satonaka. Para ellas era un día como cualquier otro, un día en el que, entre risas, llegaban a la escuela dispuestas a pasar una monótona jornada estudiantil, pero aún así no descubrieron la alteración en su día hasta llegar a la clase. Como esperaban, ya estaban allí sus amigos Souji, el líder del escuadrón de investigación, y su más cercano amigo, Yosuke Hanamura. Ambos charlaban acerca de cosas poco importantes, un partido de basquetbol al parecer, pero no fue eso lo que llamó la atención de las recién llegadas.

-Mira Yukiko, recibiste una carta-le señaló Chie, mostrándole el sobre que reposaba en la mesa de la muchacha para luego voltear a ver a sus amigos-. ¿Ustedes saben quién dejó esto aquí?-preguntó, mirando el objeto con interés.  
-La verdad no, y no tiene nombre, por lo menos en la superficie-se apresuró a aclarar al ver la furia presentándose en el rostro de la peli naranja ante la posibilidad de que Souji o Yosuke leyeran el contenido privado dirigido a la morocha-. Toma Yuki, ábrelo, me da curiosidad.  
-¿Por qué siempre metes tus narices en todo?-inquirió Hanamura, riendo, y ganándose un fuerte pisotón por ello-. ¡Ouch! ¡Me pisaste!  
-Pues te lo merecías-refunfuñó la muchacha de cabello corto-. Anda Yukiko…-volteó a ver a su amiga.  
-De acuerdo, pero ya dejen de pelear-suspiró la aludida mientras abría el sobre con cuidado para luego leerlo en voz alta-. "Yukiko: Te espero hoy en el recreo del almuerzo en la azotea de la escuela, finalmente he reunido el coraje necesario para decirte lo que siento y no desperdiciaré la oportunidad. Por favor, ve sola… Desde ya muchas gracias"-dijo mientras las miradas de sus tres amigos se centraban en ella-. No tiene nombre… no se qué hacer, creo que no iré…-suspiró ella, harta ya de las situaciones causadas por jóvenes que ni la conocían y que esperaban salir con ella.  
-¿¡Qué!?-exclamó Chie-. ¿Y no sabrás jamás quien te envió la carta? Anda Yuki, no seas tan mala…  
-Pero… es que yo… no sé, no sirvo para rechazar hombres y yo…-intentó excusarse la muchacha, pero una mirada de su mejor amiga impidió el hecho de que continuara hablando.  
-Yukiko, no tienes porqué rechazarlo, uno nunca sabe… quizá es tu príncipe que finalmente se ha hecho presente-sonrió su compañera, dándole ánimos-. Dale una oportunidad.  
-Déjala, si no quiere ir que no vaya-suspiró Yosuke-. Mujeres, ¡qué bueno es ser hombre!-exclamó despreocupadamente.  
-Tú solo estás celoso-se burló Chie, provocando que el muchacho se enfadara.  
-Sí, como sea…-dijo antes de marcharse a su asiento a la vez que el profesor ingresaba en el aula dispuesto a darles otro largo y aburrido sermón acerca de por qué las chicas y los chicos no deberían estar juntos.

Yukiko atendió a la clase a pesar de lo abatida que estaba. A pesar de que lo ocultaba, ella ya tenía a alguien a quien amar, por ello siempre rechazaba a todo quien se le declarase. Odiaba que la llamaran "la fría", "la difícil", ¿pero qué más podía hacer? La persona a la que amaba era muy complicada de alcanzar, por no decir imposible. No podía hablar de sus sentimientos en voz alta, se reirían de ella. Permaneció meditando durante tanto tiempo que no escuchó el momento en el que el timbre sonó, anunciando el tan esperado receso del almuerzo. Observó a sus amigos Yosuke y Souji, quienes tomaron sus cajas de almuerzo y se marcharon a comer al patio, donde estaban a gusto y podían charlar de sus misiones sin que nadie los escuchase. Por otro lado, Chie se acercó a ella con una interrogante pintada en la cara.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás?-quiso saber la muchacha.  
-Pues no tengo más opción que ir supongo… no quiero que después caiga a discutirme por el hecho de que no fui a su encuentro, no es una sensación muy agradable el sentir que eres el centro de atención por algo tan bochornoso…-explicó la morocha.  
-¡Bien! Me alegra que hayas recapacitado la situación y vayas a encontrarte con tu admirador secreto-la alegre joven le guiñó un ojo a modo de cómplice-. Ya verás que todo va a salir bien Yukiko, no te rindas y sonríe.  
-Sí…-ella sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa sincera, ella no deseaba hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero no tenía más remedio. Al parecer su amiga no notó que lo hacía de forma forzada, pues no hiso más que sonreírle cálidamente y hacerle la V de la victoria con los dedos índice y mayor.

Últimamente el amor estaba en el aire, o por lo menos demasiado presente en la vida de los muchachos. Tras millones de intentos, Rise estaba saliendo con Souji, su sempai, según ella lo llamaba. Hacían una bonita pareja, algo extraña, pero bonita al fin y al cabo. También estaba el lazo que unía a Chie con Yosuke, ellos no decían nada pero al parecer rondaban en algo, se los veía juntos en todas partes, incluso almorzando en la azotea. Según ellos no eran más que amigos, pero aún así Yukiko estaba feliz de que al parecer su amiga había logrado reconfortar el destrozado corazón del peli naranja, ocupando incluso el lugar de Saki-sempai. Ahora tan solo faltaban Naoto y Kanji-kun, la morocha no creía que Shirogane fuera capaz de salir con un chico, no era su estilo, pero Kanji… aquel era un tema diferente. El chico se mostraba distante con ellos últimamente, faltaba a las reuniones, los esquivaba. Yosuke había ido a verlo a la casa en una ocasión pero no había mencionado nada acerca del tema. Amagi en verdad estaba preocupada por su amigo, ya de por sí solía preocuparse por los demás, pero Kanji…, suspiró, no podía dejarse vencer por su propia fantasía.

Finalmente llegó a la azotea, había comenzado a llover en el transcurso de las clases de la mañana, por lo tanto, no había mucha gente allí, sino que, más bien, había tan solo una persona. Kanji miraba el patio a través de la rejilla, se veía melancólico y no parecía estar molesto acerca del hecho de estarse mojando por la lluvia, sino que no prestaba atención alguna a ello. No pareció notar la llegada de Yukiko hasta que la morocha estuvo detrás de él y hubo tanteado su brazo suavemente.

-Emm… Kanji-kun…-dijo la muchacha y su amigo volteó a verla, claramente sorprendido. Yukiko no pudo evitar notar el ramo de flores que el muchacho llevaba, pequeño pero bello. Al notar que lo miraba con tanta expectación Kanji pareció abochornarse-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Te estás mojando…-se preocupó la joven para luego abrazarlo y frotar suavemente sus brazos con los del muchacho-. Pobrecito, estás helado… ¿por qué no mejor bajas a almorzar algo caliente que te devuelva la temperatura?  
-No…-negó el menor, para bajar la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos de la pálida muchacha, quien lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Corrió la vista, avergonzado, mientras un patente rubor teñía sus mejillas-. Tengo algo que hacer aquí… yo fui…-tomó aire buscando la valentía necesaria para pronunciar las siguientes palabras-. Yo fui quien te citó aquí Yukiko-sempai-explicó el varonil joven.  
-¿Tú?-preguntó la mayor, con una expresión que fue malinterpretada por Kanji, quien no pudo evitar deprimirse.  
-Lo siento… tú nunca… olvídalo, fue una tontería-admitió Tatsumi, cerrando los puños con fuerza.

¿Cómo se le había podido ocurrir siquiera que alguien tan bella y solicitada como Yukiko Amagi podría fijarse en alguien tan… vulgar como él? Se sentía impotente pues sabía que no podía hacer nada para demostrarle el amor a aquella chica a quien tanto añoraba. Hace tiempo ya que le había cobrado afecto a su sempai, pero no sabía cuando se había enamorado de ella. Era la primera vez que Kanji pasaba por una situación del estilo, por lo que no sabía de qué manera debía reaccionar. No quería lastimar a la morocha bajo ningún riesgo, por lo que había estado recurriendo a varios libros sobre el tema. Algunos de ellos mencionaban la idea de que la persona tan solo buscaba el placer propio en una relación, que buscaban complementarse físicamente sin que el amor corriera entre medio, y él no quería que ella pensara que era ese tipo de persona.

-¿Yo nunca qué?-cuestionó Yukiko mientras se acercaba al chico con curiosidad-. Anda Kanji-kun, cuéntame, sabes que puedes confiar en mí-sonrió ella, pero aquello tan solo causo que la impotencia del muchacho creciera.  
-¡Olvídalo!-exclamó él, arrojando las flores al suelo con rabia para luego marcharse corriendo. Aquella cercanía con su sempai le había acelerado el corazón de una manera desmesurada, necesitaba calmarse. Decidió buscar a Yosuke y a Souji para hablar acerca de lo sucedido, sabía acerca de la tendencia que Amagi poseía a no darse cuenta de que un muchacho se le estaba declarando, pero jamás creyó que fuera cierta en un sentido tan… fuerte.  
-Kanji-kun…-Yukiko suspiró preocupada por su amigo y se inclinó a tomar las maltratadas flores, acariciándolas con cuidado. ¿Acaso serían para ella? Decidió llevárselas pues no lograría nada dejándolas allí tiradas y regresó al salón, donde su amiga Chie la esperaba.

Al verla entrar, su amiga se puso de pie demostrando su característica energía y corrió hacia ella, emocionada con tan solo ver las flores.  
-Bien, cuéntame los detalles sucios-dijo Chie, guiñándole un ojo con complicidad.  
-¿Hm? ¿Detalles sucios?-preguntó Yukiko con inocencia.  
-Dios mujer… deberías informarte más acerca del tema-suspiró su amiga, golpeándose la frente resignadamente-. ¿Y bien? ¿De quién era la carta?  
-¡Oh, eso!-exclamó Yukiko-. Etto… no sé, no se presentó. Tan solo encontré estas flores allí arriba, pensé que tal vez podría haber tenido una urgencia y que regresaría pronto, pero después de esperar un rato me estaba helando y empapando así que simplemente tomé las flores y regresé. Suerte que estamos en verano-mintió. No entendía por qué, pero deseaba mantener aquel encuentro con Kanji tan solo para ella.  
-Pues que mal educado, ¿qué clase de hombre deja a una mujer plantada tras haberle enviado una carta de citación?-bufó la muchacha de cabello corto, molesta de no enterarse de quien era la carta.  
-No te preocupes, ya nos enteraremos-sonrió Yukiko, optimista.

A pesar de sus palabras, Kanji no volvió a acercarse a ella en el resto del día, mejor dicho, no volvieron a entrar en contacto en toda la semana. Llegó un momento dado en que Yukiko no pudo sostenerlo por más tiempo y decidió ir a buscar a su amigo a su casa, quería saber que era lo que le pasaba. Aquel día también llovía, generalmente el clima en Inaba consistía en una monotonía de lluvias y cielos nublados con pocos días de sol. La morocha caminaba decidida bajo la protección de su paraguas, cuando lo vio, Kanji caminaba hacia ella, en la dirección contraria en la que la muchacha marchaba. Al parecer era su día de suerte, pensó Yukiko mientras corría en dirección hacia el menor.

-¡Yo, Kanji-kun!-saludó la chica, alegremente.  
-Yu-Yukiko-sempai-tartamudeó el fortalecido adolescente, al parecer se lo veía turbado, pero no era para menos después del extraño comportamiento demostrado hace tan solo unos días-. Yo… me dirigía a buscarte, ¿te parece si tomamos algo en Junes? Yo invito-sonrió, al parecer tenía algo que decir, pero no encontraba las palabras justas.  
-De acuerdo-aceptó Amagi, sabiendo que Kanji no era el mejor con las palabras.

Caminaron juntos hacia el lugar que acostumbraban visitar con sus amigos, donde ambos pidieron algo para comer, Yukiko algo pequeño y bajo en calorías y Kanji, contrariamente, algo enorme. Estuvieron allí cerca de media hora, pero ambos comían en silencio. La morocha no quería parecer molesta, como si estuviese interrogando a su compañero, sabía que debía darle su espacio y que el chico hablaría cuando estuviese listo, pero ese momento parecería que jamás llegaría. Kanji no sabía cuál sería la forma correcta de dirigirse a su sempai para expresarle correctamente lo que sentía, y según Yosuke debía ser muy directo, como Teddie, o Yukiko no entendería. Maldita inocencia, maldita vergüenza, a veces les hacían pasar tantas desdichas.  
Terminaron de comer y salieron de Junes, comenzaron a caminar por las despejadas calles de Inaba, recorriendo negocios y viendo vidrieras, como si de una pareja se tratase. Finalmente, luego de varios minutos de incómodo silencio, Kanji se detuvo, Yukiko continuó caminando un par de pasos más, pero al notar que su amigo ya no la acompañaba volteó también.

-Me gustas… Yukiko-sempai-dijo Kanji, utilizando todo su coraje, pero al ver la expresión de sorpresa que el rostro de su sempai había adoptado se arrepintió completamente-. L-lo siento… yo… jamás debería haber dicho eso…  
-¿Acaso era eso lo que ibas a decirme el otro día?... ¿"Tú nunca gustarías de mí"?-consiguió articular la jovencita.  
-A decir verdad iba a decir "de alguien como yo", pero suena más bonito de la forma en la que tú lo dices-rió Kanji, intentando disminuir el dolor de su destrozado corazón con una broma.  
-Kanji-kun…-la expresión de Yukiko volvió a cambiar, esta vez para transformarse en una cálida sonrisa. Ella avanzó hacia él, hasta estar pegada a su musculoso cuerpo y poder abrazarlo y disfrutar del calor que el menor tenía para ofrecerle. Era muy ventajoso que a pesar de la edad de Tatsumi él fuera más alto que ella, era muy cómodo. Sintió su corazón palpitar alegremente, acompasado con el del muchacho, quien lentamente se recuperó del shock en el que estaba para poderla abrazar con ternura, de manera protectora-. No tengas miedo de decir lo que sientes, además… nunca digas nunca.  
-¿Hm?-el chico miró con interés a la joven a quien abrazaba-. ¿Tú que sientes...Yukiko-sempai?-preguntó con temor.  
-Yo… yo siento… siento que te amo-la sonrisa de Yukiko fue sincera y brillante al momento de decir esas palabras-. Y me alegra saber que tú sientes lo mismo por mí.  
-Sem…pai…-Kanji no podía creerlo, Yukiko Amagi, quien había rechazado ya a millones de muchacho con muchísimas más posibilidades que él le estaba diciendo que lo amaba, le estaba diciendo que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos-. Yo… yo… gracias-sonrió, estrechando contra sí a la chica, sin mostrar el mínimo interés en soltarla. Era correspondido… era todo un nuevo mundo abriéndose a sus pies-. Por favor… ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?...  
-Sabes que diré que sí-rió Yukiko, poniéndose en puntas de pie mientras entrelazaba sus brazos detrás de la nuca del más alto, dedicándole una bella sonrisa antes de finalmente unir sus labios con los de él. Ninguno quería ceder, ninguno quería separarse. Por fin sus dudas estaban aclaradas y nadie tenía que sufrir, era un final feliz. Hace mucho que no se los veía tan felices, pero ello ya no importaba, pues desde aquel entonces serían felices como nunca.  
-Te amo Yuki…-sonrió Kanji, ya sin miedo de decirlo.  
-Yuki… me gusta cómo suena si lo dices tú-rió la muchacha tras meditarlo un poco.  
-Me alegro, porque tú eres mi Yuki…

**FIN  
**

* * *

Wiii~~ terminado nwn. La verdad es que me re envicié con este juego y amo a Yukiko, ii me empezaron a gustar todosxYukiko XDDDD será porque odio a Chie y Rise... no se, me molesta mucho cuando da la información de las peleas XDDD jajaja. En fin, un KanjixYukiko, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen reviews nwn. Hasta otra oportunidad!!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
